For now and forever
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Sequel to my story, Right here right now. Maura's POV.


**For now and forever**

**A/N **

**Sequel to Right here right now, some guys said they just wanted an epilogue and this is a sort of epilogue I suppose. Really hope you enjoy it, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story. I know there are grammar mistakes but I am without a Beta. So if there is anyone out there who wants to or who knows anyone who wants to be my Beta I would appreciate the help for my future stories. This will be in Maura's POV; I know a few of you asked for that.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing to do with Rizzoli & Isles just the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 1: **

**Maura's POV**

"_Happy. One word I can describe how I am, I could use more scientific words but for simplicity I am happy beyond happy in fact. I cannot remember being this happy in fact I'm not sure if I've really been happy up until the last few years. This happiness is because of one person, the person I love and who I will always love that is the Jane Rizzoli. Jane was my first ever best friend and now she is my lover and I wouldn't have it any other way, these last few years well they've really been against me but with Jane by my side I've pulled through, well we've pulled through it all._

_It's quite funny really I never expected my life to end up like this, I have a family, the best friends anyone could ask for and my future wife. Yes you heard me wife, I'm squealing in delight as I say this and I don't squeal! But Jane she beat me to it and it was a beautiful proposal. _

_It was a normal, well as much as you could call normal day at work and I was finishing up ready to wait for Jane, when I received a text saying that she was already at home. I was curious as I would always meet Jane after work but shrugged it off. So walking through the front door the lights were off and all I could see were flickers of light coming from candles and the aroma which enveloped around me made my mouth water it smelled delicious. I walked slowly to where the light was coming from which was in the dining area and there she was in the most stunning black dress, Jane. _

_She was standing by the table smiling and held her hand out to me; I took it without caution and was met with her warm arms around me. She mumbled into my hair how much she loved me and that she wanted to do something nice for me and my heart swelled, she kissed me then told me to sit as she would bring out the food. I nodded and sat down, I was a bit shocked I knew Jane didn't do romance and it didn't bother me that was the person Jane was and I fell in love with her. It didn't stop me from being overly excited about what was happening, Jane walked out and set the food on the table as we sat down to eat I moaned in delight as the food hit my taste buds it was amazing. Jane simply smiled, we had yet to have a conversation but we could both see the love coming from each other. Finishing dinner Jane took it out to the kitchen and I could see she had become somewhat nervous and I was a bit concerned, I followed her to the kitchen and could see her take a deep breath. I walked over to her and put my hand on her back and asked if everything was okay which she replied saying it was, it couldn't get any better and I grinned. Out of nowhere she turned and faced me then bent down on one knee and I could feel the flutters in my heart and my pulse increasing. She presented a box and opened it and I know this what most people say but it was by far the most stunning ring I had ever seen. A simple platinum band with a medium sized diamond at this point my head felt like it was spinning and my hands started to shake. I stood in front of Jane as she was kneeling down and she spoke. _

_Maura Dorthea Isles, ever since you have walked into my life you have made it better by miles. I've tried to find the right words to express my love for you but I have found that there are not enough words in the world the express this. I cannot and will not continue my life without you by my side, we have been through so much together and yet here we are now. I love you more than you will ever know and I truly still can't believe that I have you. I've never met anyone quite like you, you are quirky, unusual and you maybe know too much for one person but that is one of the many reasons why I love you. You have the most caring heart and you are beyond beautiful, you don't seem to realise how amazing you actually are. So I Jane Rizzoli, I am you asking you Maura if you would do me the honour in becoming my wife for now and forever. _

_I saw Jane take a deep breath as she finished the speech and all I could do was cry with happiness, no one has ever said anything that beautiful to me before. I think maybe I worried Jane for a few minutes as she stood beside me saying my name and I looked at her smiled, then started laughed quietly and I kissed her passionately. Gasping for air I released the kiss and whispered yes then I looked her in the eyes and practically shouted yes! Of course I will marry you Jane. She jumped a little at me shouting but then she sported a Cheshire cat grin and I jumped into her arms. In this little crazy moment I then realised I didn't know where the ring went and I looked around for it then my eyes returned to Jane and she held the ring in her hand ready to slip onto my finger, it fit perfectly not that I would of doubted her an I held my hand up and smiled. I couldn't stop smiling; I turned to Jane and getting myself composed I spoke. _

_Jane I cannot explain how happy I actually am right now, my brain believe it or not is quite jumbled up. I heard Jane laughing and knew she was teasing me and I simply smiled I would get her back but later. I continued, that speech was I have no words for it, it was truly stunning I can say I didn't expect this when I walked through the door tonight but I am over the moon and I am so excited. I was squirming with delight and Jane just chuckled. _

_So let's just say the rest of the night was spent in the bedroom. You see the proposal was simple you could say and very much Jane style in the kitchen, we thought about it afterwards and spent a while giggling about it but I wouldn't of had it any other way it was simply beautiful. _

_We still haven't managed to plan when the wedding will be, with both of us being busy at work but it will happen soon I'm sure of it. Not that I mind waiting I think it's annoying Angela the most and we keep telling her it will happen soon and she huffs her way out the room mumbling something which me and Jane laugh at. _

_I promise when the time comes for the wedding I will let you know how it goes until then just know that you can find happiness and you can find the one person who is meant for you. I and Jane are prime examples of this and I hope the same for you or if you already have someone I hope you both have happiness and love always. _


End file.
